


The lights, John! The lights!

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Metamorphmagus, failed drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on his prompt from <a href="http://perlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/102738197079/my-potter-lock-headcanon-is-that-sherlocks">perlockholmes</a>: "My Potter!lock headcanon, is that Sherlock’s totally a metamorphmagus. It’s why he tries so hard to keep his emotions in check. Because when he doesn’t, his hair just goes off like a big fluffy mood ring. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lights, John! The lights!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> So, I decided to try a drabble, but couldn't make it shorter than 100 words. But I loved it, so I'm posting it anyways! xD I hope you liked it!
> 
> Best,
> 
> Jane.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?", his eyes still shut as he leaned closer to his best friend, their lips almost touching.

"Before you do anything, could we please turn off the lights?"

"Hm... Nope."

Before Sherlock could argue again, John kissed him. None of them remembered about the damn lights until John opened his eyes.

"What... what happened to your hair?"

The dark curls were now very pink, and were becoming even pinker as Sherlock blushed deeply.

"I told you so."

"Are you an metamorphmagus?"

"Brilliant."

"And how could I never have noticed that?"

"Because I'm very cautious to keep my emotions under control."

John's grin was devilish.

"What?" Sherlock asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'm gonna make your hair turn red." and, as Sherlock blushed even more, John leaned forward and made his promise come true.


End file.
